All I Want is to Be Yours
by anguishwrath
Summary: After coming back from a mission, James Bond has the urge to confess his newly discovered feelings for Q. However, the quartermaster has been hiding his own feelings for the playboy for some time. Q finds it difficult to admit what he wants, but more specifically who he wants. (MxM)


_Author's Notes_

This is my first Fanfiction, so please bear with any errors I may have made. This story is based off of the James Bond movie series, however I did not have a particular time frame in mind when writing it (let us assume it is after _Spectre_ haha). I wouldn't mind adding chapters to this story if anyone would like that because I know firsthand how annoying it could be to not know what happens next.

* * *

Bond staggered into Q's lab, only getting a glimpse of his focused face before Q turned back to working on his new contraption. Despite the various open wounds staining Bond's ragged suit, he was relieved to see a familiar face who didn't want him dead. He had just finished a relatively minor mission, the damages to his body were far from critical. Bond couldn't understand why he had such an urge to confess his feeling towards a certain quartermaster tonight. Maybe it was because of a sudden realization of his inevitable increase in age or the post mission high.

"Bond! Bloody hell, you should be in the infirmary getting proper care right now you idiot!" Q said annoyed when he noticed the agents presence, his nimble fingers dropping the screwdriver he held onto his desk. His slim body rushed towards Bond without hesitation, arms instinctively outstretched to examine his injuries.

"I wanted you to treat me." Bond teased with confidence only an agent could muster in this situation. Q flushed at the remark, but continued walking towards him nonetheless. His hand reached to lift the bottom of Bond's shirt where there was a visible tear from a weapon. Before Q could reveal what he guessed to be a gash on Bond's torso, his hand was grabbed firmly in an attempt to revert his attention back to 007's face. Q looked up, his unruly dark brown hair shifted slightly as his eyes focused on Bond's from behind his glasses.

"What am I to you Q?"

"W-what? Is this some kind of test because I should remind you that you are literally bleeding right now" Q faltered, worrying that the conversation was leading to a place where he was not mentally prepared to go.

"I need to know if you care about me the way I care for you."

"Are you delusional? Have you endured some serious internal brain injury while on your mission Bond?" Q gaped, startled by Bond's straightforwardness and lack of self awareness.

"I think i'm in love with you Q. Moneypenny has told me about the way you talk about me when i'm not there and i've realized that I have been doing the same."

"She said what! You realize everything she says is part of her little manipulation tactics to keep you agents on your toes?" the quartermaster nervously quipped.

"I don't think this was the case this time. Let me prove to you just how serious I am about loving you" Bond said, strengthening his grip on Q's pale hands.

Q hesitated, attempting to tug his arm away from the agents unrelenting grasp. It was true, Q had fallen madly for the playboy, but had disguised it as simple devotion to a man who was busy stopping corruption. He questioned 007's intentions and what made himself different from all the women who proudly boasted that they were fucked by _the_ James Bond. Q had always been lenient when it came to Bond's stubbornness and ability to sway him into agreeing with unplanned, irrational methods to attempting missions. However, he was not going to let Bond mess with his emotions. Not like this. It would hurt him too much. He could never sacrifice his whole being for just a night of pleasure with a man he loved more than anything. Q knew too well about his seductive abilities and knew the aftermath of this affair would be little more than a whispered dream the next day.

He looked up to Bond, his expression revealing the hurt he felt.

"Don't fuck with me 007. I'm your quartermaster, not your next bitch" Q said in a weak attempt to change the atmosphere back to a professional one, as if changing it would erase all the feeling that had just been exposed.

"You're more than that to me" Bond pushed on as he moved towards Q while the brilliant engineer simultaneously moved backwards.

"You're mad Bo-" Q could only say as he was roughly shoved against his desk. One of Bond's arms wrapped itself around Q's thin waist, possessively holding him in place. His free hand traveled up from _his_ quartermaster's chest to his open mouth, the secret service agent's thumb playing with his pink bottom lip.

"Is it so mad that someone can love you the way I love you now?" James Bond breathed, his voice hot against Q's face as he inched forward. Q couldn't restrain his emotions anymore, it was all too much. He let out a shaky breath, averting his eyes from the piercing blue ones that were boring holes through his heart. Q began to tear up behind his sleek black glasses.

"It's not mad, just unfathomable. Stop being cruel James, I-I can't take this right now. Do you know how difficult it was for me to accept that we could never be a thing? And now you come in here trying to give me false hope, trying to play me like a fool!" Q sobbed as his body sagged against Bond's sturdy one. He felt as if he was a child again, vulnerable and raw with nobody to depend on.

His plea was met with warm lips against his own, carefully moving as if to not stir Q's feelings more than they had already been stirred. Bond's hands gently held onto the sides of the quartermaster's head as the kiss grew deeper. Despite Q's frustrations and Bond's concern towards his doubts, their close proximity and the rubbing of thighs between legs was guiltily arousing.

Bond broke the kiss, leaving Q's lips swollen and his body craving for the agents experienced touch.

"Ever since you were assigned to me, I've realized I can't stop thinking about you. And before you say anything, no, not just thoughts about what new gadgets you'll give me for the next mission or the scoldings I will get when I ignore your directions. When I think of you it makes me want to be normal, to not just hear your voice through a tiny earpiece, but instead right next to me when I wake up in the morning. I feel jealous when I think of you creating things for other agents or when other people admire you for your work. I want to be the only one to cherish you, the only one to make you feel good inside. I...fuck, I can't even get turned on now properly without having to think about you. Do you understand?" Bond confessed, never once breaking eye contact with the beautifully brilliant man in front of him.

Q had never felt more loved than in that moment. Before he could even fully process everything Bond had said, the quartermaster grasped the front of his suit and lifted his head to plant a gentle kiss on 007's lips. Bond's gaze softened as he acknowledged his beloved Q's willingness to give him a chance at true romance.

"Be mine and only mine."

"All I want is to be yours."

"Okay" Q breathed.

 _Okay_ …


End file.
